


Man, I Hate Squirrels

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Assault, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Fake AH Crew, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: There's an unordinary hiccup during a heist.





	Man, I Hate Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

> The Up reference is the nicest thing about this fic.

_"The room ahead of you is clear."_ Matt's voice came from the comms. Trevor reaches into his pocket and pulls out his lockpicks.

It was a simple heist, simple in the sense that they shouldn't have to kill anyone. It was complex in every other sense. The crew needed information that was located on a private server in a tech office. So just steal the server and replace it with a dummy. Sounded simple, right?

It was an encrypted server. Unless they got the encryption key, that server was as useful as a comically large paperweight. Fetching the encryption key meant getting a high enough clearance to get the encryption key, and that meant breaking into someone's computer and making a copy of the key so Matt and Gavin can decrypt the server and sift through all the information in it.

Jack, Ryan, Michael, and Jeremy were working on switching the servers while Gavin and Trevor worked on getting the encryption key. Matt was the eye in the sky, watching the cameras and alerting them of anyone nearby.

Trevor gets the door open and the two slip inside. Gavin makes a beeline to the computer and Trevor closes the door behind them, poking around the office of some IT manager. "Do you have a password for me, Matthew?" Gavin asks into his comm as the computer boots up.

 _"I do not."_ Matt's voice crackles in his ear. _"I need to help the others with getting the server out, so you're on your own."_

"Alright." Gavin says. "Trevor, can you see if you can find a possible password?"

"Like a stickie note with a phrase on it?" Trevor asks.

"Like a birthday, an anniversary, a child or pet; sentimental stuff." Gavin lists off. Gavin looks around the messy desk as Trevor goes through a cabinet. It takes a while, but Gavin finds a date circled in red sharpie with **_Jacksie's 37th_** written in the square. A few tries and Gavin gets into the computer with 19Jacksie70.

"An IT manager having an unsecure password, what a surprise." Gavin mumbles, plugging in his flash drive and going straight through the files. "Matt, I'm copying the key now."

 _"Great job."_ Matt praises before switching back to the other comm channel, making Gavin beam.

"So..." Trevor starts, looking at Gavin. "how long have you two a thing?"

"What?" Gavin asks, feigning confusion.

"I have known Matt for years now, I know how he gets when he's hiding something and when he's abnormally happy." Trevor says, arms crossed.

"It must be someone else, because we're not a thing." Gavin says, watching the rather slow crawl of the progress bar.

"Michael and Jeremy have said otherwise." Trevor comments.

Gavin looks up and glares at Trevor. "Okay, we've... done some things."

"Like?" Trevor asks, reminding Gavin of a teenage girl getting the details of her best friend's crush.

"Hung out." Gavin says, not giving Trevor anything.

"Well, here's my official "hurt him and I'll break you" declaration." Trevor says. "Hurt him and I'll break you."

"I don't plan on it." Gavin says.

 _"How's the copy coming along?"_ Matt asks, making Gavin jump and Trevor laugh.

"Just hit seventy percent." Gavin answers.

 _"Good, you should-"_ An alarm on Matt's end cuts him off.

"Did we fuck up?" Trevor asks.

 _"No, that's the penthouse security system."_ Matt says. _"But all of you guys are still in the building."_

"Be careful, Matt." Gavin says, voice filled with concern. There's movement on Matt's end, then more, then the sound of something breaking. It's followed by the sound of more things breaking and Matt making pained noises before cutting out altogether.

"Gavin, wait!" Trevor calls after Gavin, who had already made it out of the office and was hurrying down the hall. Anxiety and fear for the worse made Gavin's hands shake and his legs move, he needed to know that Matt was okay.

The penthouse door is wide open when Gavin gets there, and Gavin's gun is drawn as he goes straight for his and Matt's work room. The sight of the room makes Gavin gasp.

Everything is destroyed. Monitors smashed, computers teared open and ripped apart, desks and chairs broken, and Matt missing.

Gavin's so focused on the room's state, he doesn't notice the person behind him until a bat connects with Gavin's skull.

 

Gavin comes to with a pounding headache and strapped into a chair. Never good. It's even less good when he noticed that the room is not one he recognizes. Concrete floors and cinder block walls. Never good indeed.

"Gavin," A familiar voice says on Gavin's left, grabbing his attention as a flood of emotions hit him. Relief, anger, and fear being the most prominent ones in the mix. "what are you doing here, you weren't at the penthouse."

"Matt, you're okay." Gavin says with a sigh of relief, ignoring Matt's question in favor of taking in the image of Matt. There's bruises on his face and some angry cuts that make Gavin's blood boil, but Matt was alive, tied to his own chair right next to Gavin.

"How are you here?" Matt repeats, tone serious. "You were with Trevor, how the hell did you get here?"

"I was worried about you, so I hauled crev back to the penthouse and got done in when I got there."

"You came back alone?" Matt asks incredulously. "It didn't occur to you that it might be a trap?"

Gavin doesn't get a chance to respond, the metal door in front of them opens and the two slip into a cold and harsh demeanor. The man that enters the room is young, maybe mid-twenties, and he seems pretty happy with himself. "I'm not going to lie, my boys were expecting 6401 or the Reaper to come running, not the Golden Boy." He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a thin strip of shiny paper, flipping it towards the two. "But this seems to explain everything."

It's one of those photo strips you get from photo booths. On their first real date, they went to the boardwalk, and Gavin demanded to get photos as he dragged Matt into a photo booth. It is one of the sappiest things the two have done, especially since they're both foreign to any sappy and lovey-dovey emotions. The most affectionate they usually are is getting the other a Redbull when they get up.

"Why the hell do you have that?" Gavin asks, straining against his binds in anger. Gavin had that tucked away in a secret compartment in his computer desk, and the fact that some stranger not only found that but _took it for himself_ was not something Gavin liked on any level.

"To make sure everyone is on the same page." He says, tucking the photos back into his jacket. "Now, I'm a nice person, so I'm going to ask this once for the hell of it. Do I think you will answer me? No. But, like I said, I'm a nice person. Answer it and you can take back your photos and walk out of here without anymore injuries."

"Spit it out, then." Gavin said, impatient attitude forming as he tried to gain an upper hand in the situation.

"Bank account information." The man says, words blunt at Gavin's request.

Matt scoffs. "You're right about one thing."

"And that is?"

"We won't answer you."

The man sighs. "Look, it's not going to be pretty-"

"We've dealt with a lot of ugly things before, bloke." Gavin interrupts. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

The man sighs, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Alright, whatever." He walk over to Matt and takes out a pocket knife. Matt's eyes are trained on him as he braces for the worst, but it doesn't come. The man simply starts cutting Matt's binds. The two watch in a confused silence. "Try anything and you'll make things worse for yourself." The man says once Matt's binds are cut. "Stand up and follow me."

Matt listens, standing from his chair and following the man as he walks behind the chairs. Gavin tries to watch them, but craning his head back that far worsens his headache and creates black splotches in his sight, so he sits and faces the wall in front of him in slight annoyance.

The man finishes whatever he was doing with Matt and walks towards the door. He opens it and to Gavin's surprise, doesn't leave. Instead he yells, "Squirrel!" and Gavin wonders if this man is a bloody lunatic.

Squirrel must have been the name of the man that walks in, because he certainly looks like a squirrel. He couldn't be taller than Jeremy, and he had the frame of Trevor. Short, light brown hair that looked like a squirrel's fur and dark eyes that darted around, observing everything they possibly could as fast as they could. In all honesty, he looked more like a teenager than an adult, and Gavin worries that he might actually be a teenager.

"So they didn't just tell you everything?" Squirrel asks, his voice surprisingly high. "I'm shocked Ram, I thought they'd tell you everything."

"Shut up, Squirrel." Ram says. Gavin wonders if everyone in the crew has an animal name. He doesn't ponder that thought for long, as he's startled out of it by Ram taking the back of his chair and tilting it back, dragging it deeper into the room. He's then spun around and facing Matt, finally seeing what happened behind him.

Matt's arms are pulled taut above his head, wrists in cuffs that where connected to the ceiling. The chains are just short enough to force Matt to stand up straight, posture stiff and rigid. Gavin feels a small wave of panic hit him, this couldn't be good. Gavin looks over to Squirrel, who's holding a metal baseball bat, and the wave gets bigger. He hopes it doesn't show on his face.

"Last chance you two." Ram says, looking at the two. When neither of them respond, Ram just shrugs as he leaves. "Go wild, Squirrel."

Squirrel doesn't say anything before he hits Matt with the baseball bat, right in the chest, and Gavin has to bite his tongue so he doesn't scream at Squirrel and give them any ammunition. Matt stifles the noises he makes at the first few hits, but Squirrel starts hitting harder.

It dawns on Gavin what they were doing. They were going to pick on Matt. Matt, someone who has little experience with intense pain, was going to be their focus. Gavin wasn't the best with it either, but his pain tolerance was much higher than Matt's thanks to being the Golden Boy. They were going to pick on him, regardless of who was in this chair, and Gavin's blood freezes in his veins.

Matt lets out a mix between a sob and a scream when Squirrel bashes the baseball bat into Matt's kneecap, and Gavin almost breaks right then and there. He almost breaks again once he realizes that there's a slim chance that the crew will find them; Gavin and Matt were the only ones that could find the location of a member's tracker, and even if anyone else could, all there tech was destroyed. The crew would have to get lucky with the info on the streets to find them.

Matt lets out another scream as Squirrel hits him again, his small frame creating a surprising amount of force that creates a sickening crack when connecting with Matt's body. Gavin mumbles apologies under his breath, praying to any diety willing to listen that the crew will find them soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The kudos button and comment section are there for a reason, please use it.


End file.
